


THE COLOR OF DEATH（意大利旅游小甜文）

by GQC610



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal - Fandom, hannigram - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GQC610/pseuds/GQC610
Summary: “你的记忆宫殿从哪里开始的？”“从我妈妈的房间*。”于是熟褐色额发下的眼睛闪了丝笑意，威尔在汉尼拔捕获到他的目光之前，略转过头看向舷窗外。大片大片的云层滑过他的蓝色瞳孔，映出将落夕阳的奇异色彩。“那我们要从你妈妈的房间里进去吗？”他问，双手漫不经心地交叠在一起，指关节互相磨蹭。“当然不必。”汉尼拔翘起唇角，他刚刚品尝了飞机上提供的白兰地，现在唇上还泛着水光。“我们从诺曼礼拜堂开始。”“我们必须从那儿开始？”威尔停顿了一下，眉间适度地皱起，语气中添了些他自己未曾察觉的抱怨，“你这次又准备了什么，在那个骷髅地画上？”“这次只有骷髅。”汉尼拔看着他，但没有取得眼神上的回应，他并不在意这些。所有情况都会好转，在两人终于坠落入极致美学的深渊后。月光下鲜血淋漓的圣餐成为缄默不言的背景，现在所有丰富的色彩都能在其上蓬勃生长。“我会带你一步步参观我的记忆宫殿，但你需要先通过门廊。耐心一些，威尔。”夕阳正逐步沉没在云层下，极其温柔的橙红色照进来，然后变成粉色，最后在昏暗的蓝紫色中死去。汉尼拔看了一会儿，视野也将威尔被光线照得柔和的侧脸包含了进去，他预言到：“这将是一次多彩的旅行。”威尔闭上眼睛，数种光落在他微颤的睫毛上。“我同意。”在许久之后，他像是进入了某种睡眠状态，轻声梦呓。





	1. ORANGE-Palermo01

1.

威尔看了一眼汉尼拔递过来的糖包，手指在咖啡杯的碟沿边犹豫了下，并指把它夹了过来。

西西里岛的八月日光正盛，棕榈树叶的缝隙里抖落下大片金黄。就像是诺曼礼拜堂里镶嵌的金叶一样，眼花缭乱。威尔盯着咖啡杯里的一小点粘稠液体，心想。

他们刚刚（又一次）参观完巴勒莫的诺曼礼拜堂，混杂在人群中的拜访让人觉得轻松，而不是整个宏伟建筑里只剩下两个人的呼吸声、血液的脉动声、心跳的搏击声，彼此面对汹涌情绪毫无躲藏之处。

“意大利浓咖啡的味道对于第一次尝试他的人来说不是很友好。”汉尼拔正用一柄小铁勺叮叮当当地搅着他的咖啡，他微微歪头看着威尔迟疑的动作，仿佛在给他打气一般。“但总有第一次，不是吗？”

威尔有些好笑地捏住杯柄晃晃，里面漆黑的液体便随着他动作肆意在白瓷杯壁上拓展领土。汉尼拔的语气在他听来就像是劝导小孩喝药一样。于是他将杯子送到唇边抿了一口，温热的液体小半附着在他唇上，其余的则恪尽职守地碾过他的味觉，浓郁的苦涩让他眯了眼。

“我只是在惊讶你会带我来路边的BAR喝咖啡。”威尔咂了咂嘴，拿起服务员提供的清水一饮而尽，但苦味儿还是盘桓不去。“这不太符合你的习性。”

“习性是留有变化余地的。”汉尼拔停下手中的动作，然后将勺子提起来，让粘附在勺子上的咖啡液自然流下。“偶尔随乡入俗。”

他抬起目光朝威尔一笑，然后拿起咖啡杯，缓慢而流畅地将浓咖啡喝了下去。

“不同于美式咖啡，意大利浓咖啡需要在很短的时间里饮用完毕。”

汉尼拔扬起眉毛，面对美食，他一如既往的神采奕奕。

威尔听从他的建议，也将自己的那份一口气喝了干净，事实证明这也的确与喝药没什么差别。于是作为补偿，汉尼拔在一家店里给他买了份Gelato.

新鲜、低热、少糖。汉尼拔列举着Gelato优于Ice-cream的原因，而威尔的注意力已经被刚刚掠过的海鸥吸引过去了。

“我想去海边看看。”威尔说，他的手指间黏黏的，是融化掉的Gelato.

汉尼拔当然同意，并且近乎愉悦地将他带到了不远处的海边。

巴勒莫的海岸线没有沙滩，更多的是巨大的、用于阻挡潮水漫延的方形石块，它们连绵成一道尖锐的锯齿防线，对着想要下海的游客虎视眈眈。

但威尔目的不在于此，他更关注那些停泊着船只的港湾。没有船帆的桅杆重重叠叠，像是落寞的冬季森林。

“这让你想起了家？”汉尼拔的声音被海风模糊成低哑的呼噜声。他没有忘记威尔的童年经历，那个随时都是学校新生的小男孩。

威尔没有回答。那边正好有个船工在敲敲打打，他认真地看了一会儿，直到夕阳将两人影子拖得老长，尽头已经被淹没在了湛蓝的海水里。然后他干脆地转身，没有停顿，朝着来时的方向返程。

“我对家没有概念。”与汉尼拔擦肩而过时，他轻声道。

“不用担心，我会为你建立这个概念的。”汉尼拔侧过头，他的尾音被一声悠悠长长的汽笛所取代，宽广海面上仿佛有了回音。有船在返航，黄昏时应归家。


	2. ORANGE-palermo 02

2.

“想不想去马西莫剧院？”汉尼拔将一盘碎鸡蛋配培根卷放在威尔面前。随后他将腰间的白色围裙解下来叠在一旁，走到咖啡机旁边等待着。

比起西西里首府，威尔更愿意相信巴勒莫是个偏远的海边小镇，因此得知这里有着全国最大的剧院后他有些惊异地挑了眉。“今天会有歌剧吗？”他叉起一小块培根放进嘴里大嚼，注意到汉尼拔将其中一杯浓咖啡加了不少水与炼乳后，他松了口气。

“莎士比亚的《凯撒大帝》。我想你会喜欢。”汉尼拔将那杯咖啡递给威尔，然后自己留了杯同昨天一样的浓咖啡。威尔抬头同他目光相撞，那双隐于眉骨下的暗色瞳仁里流转着某种热切的情绪，于是他察觉到自己非去不可了。

“位置别太靠前。”他嘟囔了一声，然后收获了意料之中的笑容。

威尔此前从不在艺术或是文学上投入过多关注，除非是工作中无所避免的接触之外（比如说需要侧写一位高素质罪犯），他的生活毫无波澜，平平无常。但汉尼拔对于美学的追求固执而近乎疯狂，他满怀热情，孜孜不倦，即便威尔并不是个优秀的学生。

“有时候我在怀疑，我现在对于世界的理解是建立在与你的移情之上。”

“我们在逐渐变成彼此，威尔，永远不要质疑它的真实性。”汉尼拔将温热手掌贴在威尔手背上，只过了短短一两秒的时间便移开，威尔却觉得时间长得似乎足够让他的温度灼伤自己了。

自己会真正成为汉尼拔吗？威尔不知道，即便他已经忘不了捕猎的快感，现在那就像从出生开始就根植于他脑海中的原始冲动。

马西莫剧院的大台阶上落下几只鸽子。橙黄色的夕阳没有阻碍地照在它们的灰色羽毛上，它们将爪子放在还未退温的地面上走了几步，发觉没有食物可寻时扑腾着翅膀飞走了。

威尔跟在汉尼拔身后入了场。剧院内不算太大（可能考虑到声音的传播），但已经足够宏伟，他仰头瞧见剧院里鲜艳的天顶画，向下是一圈蜂巢般的包厢，每个包厢内都设置了五六把座椅，相较起来，正对舞台的二楼包厢就很是惹眼——宽敞而精致，两旁墙面上似乎还绘制了精美的壁画。

他们正处于舞台前边的大厅内，这里是最普通的座位区。威尔庆幸汉尼拔没有预定那个正对着舞台的包厢（他相信汉尼拔会做出这样的选择）。但入座之后，汉尼拔就微微靠近他耳语：“看见二楼的包厢了吗？那以前是专为国王设置的，即使现在也是特殊席位。”

“那真是遗憾。”威尔毫无遗憾之意地耸了耸肩。

观众陆陆续续入座，这出剧似乎吸引了不少人来观看，包厢里也没有空出几个座位来，更别说一楼大堂里了，不过那个特殊包厢里的确一直静悄悄的无人落座。坐在威尔左边的是一对本地夫妇，四十岁上下，无名指上的戒指已经在皮肤上勒出了深痕。

一切准备就绪后，剧院里的灯光转暗。威尔将擦拭干净的眼镜戴上，汉尼拔不知从哪里拿出一副微型望远镜，并且询问威尔是否需要（虽然他知道答案）。

乐声响起，舞台上再现古老的罗马街头。威尔一边将自己在学生时代里读过的原著与之比对，一边在黑暗中左右打量着周围。汉尼拔目不转睛地盯着舞台，样子同他欣赏猎物时丝毫不差，那对夫妇手挽在一起，时不时低声交谈，坐在他前面的微秃男人不安地扭动，最后终于忍不住去了趟洗手间。当然，在他遮挡了一瞬汉尼拔的视线时，后者眉间稍稍皱起。

中场休息的时候，汉尼拔侧身问他需不需要去趟洗手间。威尔拒绝了，于是汉尼拔独自一人离席。

几分钟后，那个半途离场的男人坐了回来，威尔眉梢上扬，看上去汉尼拔这次是真的去洗手间。正当他为自己的胡思乱想感到好笑时，那名男人转过头来，目光直直地看向他开口：“Signor，大堂外有位先生找您。”

威尔眨了眨眼睛，心想汉尼拔为什么不直接过来：“是穿着宝蓝色西服的吗？”

男人犹豫了会儿，有些抱歉地说：“灯光太暗了，我想应该是的。”

威尔向他表达谢意之后，起身朝男人指的出口方向走去，他注意到洗手间的标志是在另一个方向。

他没看见汉尼拔的身影，廊道里的灯暗沉沉的，但并不存在什么死角。有一些人正在吸烟区解闷，还有一些在入场或者离场。

“威尔·格雷厄姆。”正当他准备转身离去，有陌生的声音清晰地叫出了他的全名，那是不应该在这里说出口的名字，威尔站住脚，后背阴冷。

“我就知道不会认错。”那声音接近了些许，带上些令人厌恶的笑意。“大名鼎鼎的FBI侧写师，现在你同你的食人魔伴侣一样荣升通缉榜单了。”

威尔捏紧拳头转过身，一位年龄不算很大的男人站在他面前，黑色额发有些散乱，耳钉与满臂的纹身过于张扬，但美式口音让威尔分外熟悉。威尔没有接话，眼前的男人看上去没有携带武器，他显示出自己兴致缺缺，没有时间同他闲聊。

男人上下打量了一番威尔，扬了扬头朝他笑了声，然后说道：“有人想见你，我只是个引荐的。”

-TBC-


End file.
